Férias
by Chokya
Summary: Quando entram de férias novas coisas acontecem e sentimentos despertam em cada um deles.[sasuXsaku,naruXhina,tentenXneji,shikaXtemari,inoXgaara]Aff..Sumary horrível..Leiam e divirtamse QUERO REVIEWS!
1. Último dia de Aula

**Férias**

Legenda:

"Fala": normal

"Pensamento": _itálico_

"Musicas": **negrito**

"Ações e comentários inúteis meus": entre parênteses

Sakura era uma menina de pele branquinha, cabelos longos rosas(cmo eu keria ter..snif..), cintura fina e olhos muito verdes que pareciam duas esmeraldas(já perdi a conta de quantos fics tem essa definição pra Sakura...), era muito sincera e carinhosa.

Hinata tinha cabelos curtos negros e olhos perolados, era uma menina extremamente tímida mais tinha um bom coração.

Ino era loira com cabelos longos e grandes olhos azuis vivos, uma menina um pouco exibida mais uma pessoa de bondade.

Tenten era morena, de cabelos longos castanhos,que quase sempre estavam amarrados em dois coques na lateral da cabeça e olhos cor de chocolate, era uma menina alegre e cheia de energia, não era muito de ficar horas correndo atrás de garotos e de ficar de preocupando com a aparência, ela gostava de si mesma.

E Temari era a ultima do grupo, loira e com o corpo que os garotos geralmente chamam de "perfeito".

**.:OoO:.**

-SAKURAAA!!!ACORDA MENINA!

(Ana Maria Braga: ACÓÓÓÓÓÓÓRDA MININA! #galo cantandu# cocorocó ..Malz,sempre quis faze isso P)

-Wooaahhh (isso é um bocejo... Era o ultimo dia de aula de Sakura e sua mãe estava muito contente, apesar de parecer um pouco (UM POUCO???)...Nervosa...

-SAKURA! VOCÊ TÁ ATRASADA MINHA FILHA!

(OBS: A mãe da Sakura ta na sala, e ela no quarto, ela não estaria gritando no ouvido dela né?).

-Não to não mãe..-Quando ela olha pro relógio..-7:40?? 15 MINUTOS PRA ME ARRUMAR?

-Eu avisei ùu

Enquanto Sakura corria,tomava uma ducha,se vestia,pegava uma torrada e saia correndo,sua mãe estava no telefone,falando com a mãe dela..(minha mãe eh IDENTICA!)

**oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Cof,cof!-Chegou na escola

-Tá atrasada testuda..-(nem precisa fala quem é né?)

-Tô naum

_**PÉÉÉÉÉÉ**_(Isso eh um sinal???Nom pareci oO)

Todos entram na sala de aula e sentam em seus devidos lugares.Um bolinho de gente beeem conhecida (Naruto,shikamaru,sasuke,neji,gaara,etc e tal,e as meninas(as principais..),estavam falando sobre o que iam fazer nas férias quando..

_**POFETIH!**_(sakosaksokaoakoaksoaksoaksok)

-SILÊNCIO!-Não,o Naruto não tinha levado um cascudo,a profª tinha batido a régua na mesa..(UUiii!!)

A sala toda ficou "azul" de medo dela..

-Essa mocréia..Humpf..Ainda bem que é o último dia,não verei essa mula de novo até um bom tempo ..-Temari disse com cara de "Eu te mato um dia"..

-Ela não teve infância..(Há! Ainda não disse,mas eles tem 16 anos okay? Infância que ela diz é,se divertir,coisas q os adolescentes sempre fazem .)-Disse Sakura

-Bom,então oque faremos nas férias?-Falou Hinata (O-D-E-I-O escrever com "gaguejamento",se quiser,pode ler gaguejando xD)

_A Hinata mudou muito des de os últimos anos _- Pensou Neji

-Hmm..poderiamos ir acampar,ir pra praia,viajar,ir ao cinema..Ah,sei lá..-(pra nao ficar muito repetitivo,tpw,disse,falou..disse,falou..disse,falou..eu digo apenas o nome da pessoa okay?) Tenten (xD)

-Ah,Ino..Manda tua idéia,não é sempre você quem decide?-Naruto

-Okay..Hmm..Vejamos..Nós podiamos ir pra casa de alguém..Que tenha uma casa enoorme,em frente a um shoppping,com roupas e mais roupas,com muuitos sapatos e..-Ino

--Gaara corta Ino(em falar..Ele não pegou uma kunai e cortou ela Oo,ele falou cortando ela xD..Ah,vcs entenderam ùu)-¬¬ que tal,VOCÊ acampa num shopping,VOCÊ compra e VOCÊ fica sozinha lá..Mofando..(sokasokoaskakoa)

-O QUE DISSE? -Ino com cara de dar medo em um pobre(POBRE?) gatinho (GATINHO??????)

_**POFETIH!**_(again!!)

-VOCÊS DEIZ(lol,fico scroto agora..)PRA DIRETORIA! GANHARÃO UMA..(ehh..) UMA..( ehh..) UMA..-Profs

-Ficha de ocorrência? Anotação na pasta preta? Expulsão? Telefonema pra mamãezinha?-Shikamaru

-EH! TUDO ISSO E MAIS UMA REGUADA

_**POFETIH,POFETIH,POFETIH**_

_**(10 pofethis depois..)**_

-EU VO DE DENUNCIA NA POLÍCIA!! VC ME BATEEEU! - Naruto

-¬¬ Que coisa mais infantil..Baka..Não me humilhe..-Sasuke

-VAMOS! COMECEM A ANDAR! VÃO INDO PRA DIREITA,DEPOIS SIGA RETO,DESCA A ESCADA,ENTRE NO BANHEIRO DOS PROFS,DEPOIS VA UM POUCO MAIS PRA FRENTE,ENTRA NA CANTINA,RESPONDE A PERGUNTA SECRETA,SOBE OS 400 DEGRAUS E ARROMBE A PORTA QUE TÁ TRANCADA POR DENTRO.-¬¬ profª..

-Gravaram?????-Neji

-Tanto faz..-Sasuke

-Eu siim! Ela disse pra i pra direita,depois sigui reto,desce a escada,entra no banhero dos "psores",vai um pouco pra frente,entra na cantina,responde a pergunta secreta,sobe os 400 degraus e arromba a porta que tá trancada por dentro - Sorriso Colgate (Não,não foi o Naruto..FOI U LEE!!!!)

-E VOCÊ VÁ TAMBÉM POR SE INTROMETER NA MINHA CONVERSA!-Profª

(Tah,vamos pular esse inferno e botar eles lá dentro logo..)

-Snif..GAI SENSEEEI,ME PERDOE! EU NÃO QUERIA!! ELA ME OBRIGOU! POR FAVOR GAI SENSEI! -Lee com kra de xoru(nãããão! com cara de olha! fui pra direitoria! que 10!!!!!)

-Que babaca..-Ino

-Coitado do cara mew.. -voz du alem (xD)

-\o/ te perguntei?-Ino

-Não,+ eo quero fala..-a voz du alem

- " vai pra..-Nessa hora passa um caminhão e impede a fala de Ino..

-\ol como estamos aqui,sozinhos,sem nada pra fazer,no escuro..(janelas fechadaaas..PAREM DE MALICIA!!)-Vamos falar sobre as nossas férias!! -Sakura

-Okah..-Todos

-Já sei! Vamos todos pra casa da Hina-channnnn!!! ;D-Naruto

-Tah..-Hinata

_MUUUITO ESTRANHO! NARUTO FALO DA HINATA E ELA NEM CORO!! NEM GAGUEJO!! ALGUÉM FEZ UMA TRANSFUZÃO_(Assim que se escreve?transfuzão,transmutação..transportação..troca..EHH! TROCA!) **APAGA! **_TROCA DE CÉREBRO COM A HINATA? NÃO É POSSÍVEL! ELA TÁ MUUUUITO ESTRANHA!_-Quem serááá? Quem serááá? Quem seria este ser?? NEJII!!

(Vamos pulaar a parte da diretoria,e pah e vamos pro..)

_**PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!**_

Escutaram-se muitos: "Aeee!,VIVAAA!,AGORA QUE A FARRA COMEÇA! ATÉ QUINFIM,SAI DESSE PU caminhão,AMÉÉÉM!!"

**Na diretoria**

Musica de alelúia

-AAAALELUIA..AAALELUIA..ALELUIA..ALELUIA..ALEELUIAAAA!!-Todas as meninas

-Eh..What a Fuck is The Cheat??-Gaara

* * *

* * *

_Bueno! Por hj,eh só _

_Não sei se me permitem,mas_

_se permitirem,eu faço fic c palavrão _

_hohohohohohohoho_

_Eh ki eoh corto,pq tem gnt q n gosta disso e pah_

_E digam tb c v6 querem q eo bote_

_palavras em japones ôõ_

_pq tb tem gente q n sabe fla em japones_

_e fica uma maloka oO_

_Kissus da Marih-chann! x_


	2. Confusão no Ichiraku

**Férias**

Legenda:

"Fala": normal

"Pensamento": itálico

"Musicas": negrito

"Ações e comentários inúteis meus": entre parênteses

**.:OoO:.**

-Yhaaa! Agora,vamos todos almoçar,que eu tô morrendo de fome..-Neji

-HEEY! VAMOS PRO ICHIRAKU(eh assim q c screve?me corrige c estiver erradu..)-Naruto

-Let's go .-Ino

Então,como o Naruto disse,eles foram pro Ichiraku..

-QUERO O DE SEMPRE!!-Naruto

-De porco tamanho família?-O cara que atende u balcão

-Hai!-Naruto

-Eu quero um de bacon..-Hinata

-To di regime..Eu quero um "laiti"(foi pra zua mesmo..corrige: light .)-Ino

-Regime doq? de magreza?-Temari

-Não,preciso emagrecer..OLHA MINHA GORDURA!!-Ino mostra u braço que so tem..um osso..(não literalmente oO)

-Essa oferecida tem anorexia..-Gaara

-OFERECIDA???-Ino

-Oferecida òo-Gaara

-OFERECIDA? OFERECIDA EH TUA IRMÃ!-Ino

-OKEEE??? -Temari entra na briga

-Sorry mari-chann ç.ç eu não pensei duas vezes..-Ino

-ùu pensei q foc verdade..-Temari

-Mas que a Ino é oferecida é verdade não é -Naruto

Nessa hora Naruto leva uma bela "mochilada" nas costas que o faz cair por cima de Hinata e o caldo do ramen em cima dela..Como Hinata cresceu,e ficou mais.."desenvergonhada"(existe isto?),deu um belo..

-NARUTOOO SEU VIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOOOO!!!-Hinata com o tronco todo queimado

-NARUTOOO SEU VIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOOOO!!!-Neji segurando Hinata e no pescoço do Naruto

-Cof Cof..I-Isto T-Tá..M-me..S-Sufo-ufocan-ando X.X(so dessa vez ùu)-Naruto

-Neji,não foi tão grave assim,solta ele TT-TT-Hinata

-MAS ELE TE DEU UMA BELA QUEIMADURA-Neji

-Idai! Não vamos acabar com a vida dele só por isso..Neji-nii-san..por favooor?-Hinata

-...-Neji

-Por favorzinhu?-Hinata

-...-Neji

-Vai nejizinhu..por favorzinhu nejisinhu..se você soltar,eu não conto pro seu pai q vc e a Tenten..-Hinata

-TAAA TAAA TAAA..Hehehe..-Neji corado(nhaay ti fofu -)

-NEJI VOCÊ FALO PRA ELA?

-Eu não disse nada..e..ela que viu..Não..Eu não disse e..Ela não viu òo..COMO DESCOBRIU HINATA?-Neji

-Beeemmm...-Hinata

**Mega Flash Back on **

Estava chovendo muito forte,Neji havia dito a Hinata que Tenten iria vir para jantar,como ainda eram 7:00,

eles não tinham jantado ainda.Hinata estava procurando seu primo pela casa inteira,procurou nos quartos,na cozinha,nos escritorios,na sala de jogos(o.o),nos banheiros,na quadra de Tênis(O.o),na quadra de basquete(O.O),

mas não tinha procurado em um lugar..

_"Hmm..Onde Neji-nii-san estaria???"_-pensou Hinata

(na sua cabeça xD)

Procurou..procurou..procurou.e não achou..

_"Mas será o benedito que o Neji sumiu? Não me deixaria aqui,sozinha,sem avisar nada."-pensou de novo.._

Até que ela ouve um barulho vindo da garagem..

-Hello? Alguém aí???-Hinata

Até que ela vê a bolsa da Tenten em cima do carro

_"Se o carro está aqui..então.."_

Olhou pelo vidro e não viu nada.Mas,viu o Biscoitinho(AAAIH TI FOWFO!).

Biscoitinho era um ursinho Azul marinho que Hinata havia ganho de presente de seus pais,

quando fez seu décimo quinto niver(15..)

-Nhay! Entom você tá aí Biscoitinho!-Ela abre a porta do carro e..-Ohhh..que coisa feeeia Neji..

Ela se depara com Neji cobrindo alguma coisa em baixo do banco,todo suado,cabelo bagunçado..

-Ham..O que quer aqui,Hinata?-Neji

-Eu vim te procurar e parece que você tá aí..O que está fazendo?-Hinata

-Eu vim procurar..Er..Meu..Minha..-Neji

-Suuaaa...-Hinata

"_PENSA NEJI!! PENSA!! O QUE EU FAÇO AGORA?????JÁ SEI!!"_-Neji belisca Tenten que estava sendo escondida por ele

-AAAAAW!-Tenten

-O QUE FOI ISSO? TENTEN? NEJI? VOCÊ ESTAVA..OHHHH..EU VO..EU VO..EU VO..EU VO CONTA PRO TEU PAI!!-Hinata

-NÃO É NADA DISSO,EU VIM PROCURAR MINHA BONECA QUE ESTAVA AQUI!!-Neji-"boneca?que idéia é essa?"

-Neeejiii..Você é..Neja???(sokoskaoksaosksoaksaoksak)-Hinata

-Neji? É verdade? SEU CRETINO! NEJA? NEJA? NEJA? VOCÊ ME DISSE QUE ERA O MACHO MAN!-Tenten saindo de baixo dele

-Hmm..Bonito né..mentindo pra amante..-Hinata

-AMANTE? ELE TEM OTRA?-Tenten

-NAAUMMM! EU N TNHU NGM! EM QUEM VOCÊ CONFIA TENTENZINHA? EM MIM? OU NESSA LOKA?-Neji

-Então Neji..Você..deu um amasso a pobre coitada..assaltou..ou procurou a boneca?-Hinata

-Bem..eu..eu..eu..eu..ç.ç EU ATAQUEI ELA! PRONTO! FALEI TT-TT-Neji

-O.O-Tenten super corada(SUPER MEGA BLASTER MASTER..PLUS! ADVANCED xD)

(simbolo do mc donalds,o fundo vermelho e o M amarelu xD)

-Er..Eu..Eu to com fome..Vamos comer?-Neji

-Comer quem? a Tenten? oaksoskasoaksoaskosakoak-Hinata

-OOv-Tenten com mega gota e um tomatih

-Tah,agora sem malícia..Ja saum..-Hinata olha pro relógio-9:00..Vocês deram um belo amasso aí heim?

-\o/ Vamo come oO'-Tenten

**Mega Flash Back off**

-'Entom..Vai dexa eu conta pro papiiih?-Hinata

-...I Hate You..-Neji

-Eu sei xD-Hinata

Neji solta Naruto já branco(todas as cores do arco-íresbrancoo xD)

-AAA GRAÇAS A DEUS HINATA,VOCÊ EXISTE!!-Naruto

Fiinalmente,Hinata cora..

-Hihihihihihihihi-Risinho fowfo de tímidu

-...Quem paga?-Temari

-To sem grana..-Naruto

-Hinata?-Temari

-Me too ç.ç -Hinata

-Sakura?-Temari

-Me too too (xD)-Sakura

-Ino?-Temari

-me too too too..-Ino

-POHA SERÁ Q NGM TM UMA MOEDA?-Temari

-Olha!! Achei uma moeda de 1 centavo no chão xD-Naruto

-.-Sasuke

-Aih moço..Tamo sem grana..-Ino

-Ótimo! Precisamos lavar os pratos -Moço

-E o que tenho a ver com isso?-Naruto

-e.e BAKAA! -Todos

-Gomen ç.ç-Naruto

-Hey,vocês,vistam o avental e vão trabalhar!!!-Chefe

Todos vestem o avental e vão até a pia com umonte de pratos empilhados.

Começaram a lavar atééé..

-AAAAIIIEEEHHH!! -Ino

-O que houve?-Todos menos Ino

-QUEBREI A UNHA!-Ino

-AAAih mentira neeeh?Eu não vo paga de novo sua manicure..-Sakura

**GOTA GERAL (menos em Ino e Sakura)**

-Vocês não tem jeito..-Tenten

-Mas o Neji tem né,Tenten xD-Temari

-O.e ...O que disse?-Neji

-Eu disse..MAS O NEJI TEM NÉ!-Temari

-HINAATAA VOCÊ DISSE?-Neji

-Ela me obrigou..-lavando

-TT-TT eu odeio minha vida..queria morrer-Neji

-Nhaaa..Morre nom nejizimmmmm-Tenten abraça Neji por traz

-OoOoOoOpPpPpPaAaAaA-Todos menos Neji e Tenten

-aoksoakosakoaksoksaoksaksoskaoskaosksoaksoaksoksoakoskoasksaokaokaokao-Hinata rindo-Como eu queria ver o nejizinho ou a tentenzinha q iria surgir se eu não aparecece na garagem..

--todos riram

Então,acabaram de lavar e cada um foi pra sua devida casa.

_Bueno,por hj é só_

_Cap pequeno,eu sei TT-TT_

**NejixTentenYEAH!**

**ShikaxTemaLOSE!**

**SasuxSakuLOSE!**

**NaruxHinaUnidentification..**

**InoxGaaraUnidentification..**

Isto é:

Yeah: Cupido certo xD

Lose:Ainda naum..

Unidentification: Nom ta bom nem ta ruim,ta +/-..

Conforme for indo, eu posto com +..clima xD

Kissu da Mari-Chan!! x)


	3. Enfim,o cúpido acertou!

**Férias**

Legenda:

"Fala": normal

"Pensamento": itálico

"Musicas": negrito

"Ações e comentários inúteis meus": entre parênteses

**.:OoO:.**

Todos estavam dormindo,até que derrepente..

**PIPI...PIPI...PIPI...PIPI...PIPI**(Despertador xD)

-Woaaahhhh...-bocejava Ino

Ela vira,olha pro relógio e ve..

Eram 7:00..

"_Ino..Eu te odeio..Por que não desligou o relógio? SUA MENTE INFERNAL!!"_-Esculhambava ela para si mesma.

Ela joga o relógio contra a parede e..

**ISPACAFETHEM!** (o/)

O relógio se quebra em 1000 pedaços.

Ela ficou sem sono e sem nada para fazer..Entããão,foi ligar pra puxar assunto com as _friends_.(Jeito Ino de Ser P)

_"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this _

_to last._

_Need you by my side."_(toque do cel. da Sakura -)

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Ela acorda com um susto tremendo-KSEVEN QM EH?-Sakura atende(¬o¬)

-Oeeh Srta.S xD-Ino com a maior calma do mundo

-QUE FOI POHA? TAVA TÃO BOM O MEU SONINHO ATÉ QUE UMA PORCA MEIO ME ATORMENTAR..-Sakura

-Caaalma testuda . eu acordei com o despertador que eu tinha esquecido ligado,então,para tentar pegar no sono de novo,liguei pra "_voxe"_ -Ino

-...Foi só pra isso?-Sakura

-Foi .-Ino

-\o/ I Hate You Ino! Bem,agora que eu já acordei..Que quer?-Sakura

-VAMO ACORDA O RESTO DOS DORMINHOCOOOSS!!!-Ino

-Legaal! Liga pra Temari que eu ligo pra Tenten!!!!!!-Sakura

-Não sua baka..Vamos pra casa delas,pega sua "buzina" ai e vamos buzinas no ouvido delas!-Ino

-Boooaa! Vi isso na tv um dia -Sakura

-Bye testuda '-Ino

-Bye Ino..Pra casa da Temari!!-Sakura

Então,elas foram pra casa da Temari..

(lalalalalalalalalalalalalal..olha! a casa da Mari!! ;D)

**TOC , TOC , TOC ! (**onomatopeia ridicula xD porta sendo "batida")

-...-As 2

Elas arrombaram a porta e sobem as escadas.

_Hmm...Qual será o quarto da Temari?_-pensou Ino

-Hey..Testuda..Qual é o quarto da Temari?-susurrou Ino

-...Que tal..É o que tem uma placa escrito:"Quarto da Temari"...-susurrou Sakura

-Ahh,sim! ;D-Ino

Elas entraram,prepararam a buzina e..

**PÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ(buzina xD)**

-AAAAAEEEEE KRAAAALHUUUUUUU!!!-Temari da um pula da cama com o susto que levou.

-OSOSAOASOAOSAKOASSOAAOSKAOSKAOSKAOSKAOSKASOKAOKSAOKSOAKOSK-Riram as duas.

-O QUE HOUVE?-kankuro chega no quarto com um pijama de chibi-marionetes(nhaaa q fofu)

-...-as 3

-Ah,não foi nada?-kankuro

-OOKAOKSAOSKAOSKAOKSOAKSOKSOAKSOKSOAKOAKSOKSOKSOKSOAKAKSOKASOAK-As 3 riram-QUE BUDEGA DE ROUPA É ESSA?

--kankuro corou..(q fofo!!)-Er...Foi o Gaara!!

-O que fui eu?-Gaara aparece do nada

-Foi você que botou essa roupa em mim?-Kankuro

-Não..Eu estava na rua a noite toda..-Gaara

-Você não dorme?-Ino

-Não..-Gaara

-UUiiii..Que frriiiioooo..-Temari

-Frio quem?Ele? Ou tá frio?-Sakura

-Ele xD-Temari

-óo lol Por que vieram aqui??-Gaara,Kankuro e Temari

-PRA ACORDA V6!!!-Ino

-Na verdaaaaade...É que a Ino perdeu o sono,me acordo,ai eu e ela não tivemos mais sono,então,viemos aqui acordá-los xD-Sakura

-Então..Já que eu acordei..VAMO ACORDA OS OTROOOOOOOS!!-Temari

-"_Cimbora!_" Letis Gow!(foi pra zua xD)-Ino

(pula essa parte,eles acordaram todos,e foram pra praia)

**9:40**

-Naruto..Ohayo .-Hinata

-Ohayo Hinata-channn D-Naruto-Tudo bem?

-Hai anata?(sim e você?)-Hinata

-Mo(Também)!!Melhor agora que tô falando com você!! hehehehehe-Naruto(cantada velha xD)

--Hinata (ameem xD) corou .

-Você quer tomar um sorvete?(sem malícia ùu)-Naruto

-C-Claro N-Naruto-kun (qui bunitimmm)-Hinata

**10:00**

-Heey! Shikamaru..Acorda-Temari

-ZzZzZzZzZzZz-Shikamaru

-...Tá bom você pediu -Temari vai até o mar,enche a boca de água,volta pra lá(n engoliu) e faz tipo uma fonte,"jogou" a água nele.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA-Shikamaru

-aoskaoskoaksoaoaksoaksoskoaksaokoksoako bem feito xD-Temari

-Tava tão bom...-Shikamaru

-QUE MAIS??-Temari

-Manda D-Shikamaru

-Tááá! -Ela foi até a água,pegou um balde,encheu,voltou e..

**CHUAAAA!!**

-E agora? Tá gostoso?-Temari

-É..Tá geladinho F-Shikamaru

-òo está me desafiando?-Temari

-Talvez..-Shikamaru

-Grrr...-Temari-Você vai ver!!-Ela empurra ele c tudo na água gelada do mar.

-Eh..Dá pra sai de cima?-Shikamaru

-Sorry,eu não queria ..óò-Temari

-Mas eu queria xD-Shikamaru

-Queria oqueee?-Temari

-Você MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Shikamaru

-xO sééério???-Temari

-Nããão...É brincadera..Eu falei pra gasta saliva..-Shikamaru

**10:50(o tempo passa não é mesmo?)**

--Sakura estava deitada ao lado de Ino tomando sol-Ino..Eu tô fervendo..

-Problema?Vá pra água..-Ino

--Sakura vai indo até a água e alguém a empurra com tudo-TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-SAKURA?!-Ino

-AAAAAEEEEEEEEE KSEVENNNNN( K7xD)-Ela cai na água

-AAAAAAAAAAA ALGUÉM AJUDA A SAKURAAAAA TEMARIIII TENTEENN HINAATAAAA!!-Ino

As 4(ino,tenten,hinata e Temari) vão ajudar Sakura a se laventar e põe ela na areia.

Alguns segundos depois,umas 50 pessoas estavam em volta deles.Nenhum bombeiro,Ninguém pra ajudar.

-ôôô espaço..-Gaara,depois Sasuke e Shikamaru

-O que houve?-Sasuke

-Acho que ela levou um choque do calorxfrio-Temari

-Eu tenho certeza...-Shikamaru

-òo n perguntei-Temari

-Chega de blablabla e vamo cuida dela genteeee! -Ino

-Eu fiz aula de 1ºs socorros com o Tio Jiraya!!!-Naruto

-Mas eu não vo deixa você salva ela òó-Hinata(uuiaaa! Hinata mudada na minha fic okah? Não é mais aquele jeitinho de "Uiiii um bicho!" Agora Hinata cresceu xD)

-Deixa que eu vô-Sasuke(AEEEEE)

Depois do looongo boca-a-boca (huummmm)

-Isso não foi um boca-a-boca..-Gaara-Foi um beijo

-Não,foi um soco..-Shikamaru-Lógico que foi um beijo,via-c lingua e tudo (xD)

-Uii acho que ela morreu..-Ino

-Morreu?-Sasuke-Sakuuuraaa?

-Cof cof..Oee xD-Sakura

-Foi uma..simulação?-Gaara

-Não oxi..Eu não faria TZZZ de bobeira D-Sakura

-Então foi pra queeee?-Temari-Hmmm...

-Er..Foi pra..pra alguém me salva x3-Sakura

-Foi pro Sasuke te bejaa nééé!!-Ino

-...Foi..asoakooaksaoskaoakso-Sakura

Sasuke dá um sorriso que ninguém nuunca viu.

-Aiii ti fooofooo você fez o Sasuke sorriiiir! -Ino

-Ohhhhh-Temari- Já vi que vai rola um clima huhuhuhu-Disse ela saindo dali

-kukukukuku concordo srta.M ;D-Ino

-Nhaaaa...-Sakura corada (style hinata: batendo os dedinhos)

**12:00**

Após o acontecimento,todos voltaram a fazer o que faziam..

Ino se bronzeando,Sakura nadando,Temari e Shikamaru "grudadenhos",Naruto e Hinata tomando sorvete,e o resto tb nadando

-Hey,Ino..-Gaara

-"Qui é"?-Ino

-Da pra sai de cima da MINHA toalha?-Gaara

-Não é sua..É MINHA!-Ino

-Sério?Então por que tá com areia??-Gaara

-Por que eu to em CIMA da areia né inteligente-Ino

-Você tá em cima da areia ou da toalha?

-Deu pra entende òo

-Ahhhh..Não deu não

-Você é despresivel...

-Eu sei..E você também

-Eu sou menos ùu

-Eu sou melhor que você

-DUVIDEODÓ!

-É? Então tá..Quem fazer um castelo de areia maior ganha...

-Seu idiota..Eu sei que você vai ganhar

-Ha! Adimitiu!

-oo' Adimiti nada

-Adimitiu sim

-NÃO ADIMITI

-Então sai de cima da minha toalha

-Vai pega otra oxi,a Temari não tem?

-Não..

-Então vai fica sem,por que essa é minha

-NÃO É! É MINHA CARALHX

-É minhaaaa..Lalalalalala-Disse Ino rolando na toalha  
Gaara fica por cima dela (uuuiii gosteei P)

-Sai De Cima..-Gaara

-Sai de cima você-Ino

-Sai você-Gaara

-Você-Ino

-Você-Gaara

-Vocêêê e ponto final..-Ino

-Cala boca e sai de cima kseven..-Gaara

-Sai voc..-Ino

Gaara cala a boca dela c um beijo ardente(aaahhhh)

-Tá bom..Então sai de cima que eu saio..-Ino

-Não..Eu não quero.._"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_-Gaara

-Nhaaaammm já vi que os dois estão se dando bem -Temari

-Er..Temari?-Gaara sai de cima de Ino

-Ui ui ui..Continuem!! Eu só to assistindo..-Temari

-lol...-Ino sai de cima da toalha e Temari sai dali rindo

-Hmm..Tá bom agora?-Ino

-Não..Agora que a Temari saiu..Você vem comigo -Gaara puxando a Ino para o "barzinho" que tem lá(hmmm o que ele vai fazeee?)

* * *

_**MUAHAHAHAHA **_

_Eu sou muito má!_

_xD Agora vocês vão esperar o próximo capítulo de Férias _

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Esperem,pois o capítulo está sendo feito agora mesmo P_

_Em dois dias +/- o Capítulo já estará aqui._

_A Fic Férias tem no Fan Fiction e no Orkut_

_Fiquem a vontade,façam críticas,sugestões,etc,etc.._

_Kissus da Marih-chann_**  
**


End file.
